Emily
"This is Emily, who we know as the ruthless fascist dictator, legend has it that three races were killed to extinction because of her genocide." - Koan Jido Emily is a dictator that rules the Scarlet Dominion. She gained power after Davide died. Since Davide was called "Father", she is called "Sister" by the fairies. Emily is ruthless and may be even more genocidal and oppression like than his father well except to the fairies. Currently, she is thinking about attacking Planet Lucia or Anti Winxian Linphea or Anti Winxian Sanus since she has no idea about the true Anti Winx even with the nation giving many obvious hints of the Anti Winx existence, instead attacking colonies. Her Life Emily was born during the time of the Scarlet Civil War at some time. She then decided to serve the fairies and called them their sisters. However, Emily hated all other races especially monsters. She dubbed them "outsiders" just like her cruel father did. After Davide died finally, she was put into power and called herself "Sister of the fairies" Emily. Like her father, Emily also believed fairies were the master race and wanted to kill all other races that the fairies targeted at that time. But what makes Emily different is that Emily was even more power hungry and tyrannical than her father after she came to power. During her early life, she trained to use the katana and trained so well that armies couldn't defeat her. And many were scared to their lives to fight against Emily. However, she does have a rival. When a fairy hunter was captured and put into the Scarlet Dominion, she lead a revolt in the murder camp with her abilities and an army of beaten monsters and goblins. She was Hisaya Maaya. Emily came to the murder camp and decided to fight her, the duel or battle raged on for hours. The battle eventually ended with a stalemate and both of them eventually were blasted out of the battlefield. Hisaya Maaya was followed with a bunch of enslaved peoples and escaped the dominion but telling them "I will leave now since there's no refuge for you, but when refuge comes, I'll come back.". Emily has also lead Anti Outsider coalition and killed many. She has also been training how to control Blood Manipulation so she could grow strong. Personality Emily is crueler than her father to any non-fairies. She hates other races so much that she would even try to invade other nation to purge "outsiders". She thinks fairies are the master race and calls the other races targeted by the fairies "outsiders". She likes to invade and take over a nation so they could kill off those so called outsiders. Emily is also reclusive and quiet. Doesn't like to talk. She is also more traditional and likes to be primitive. Powers and Abilities Emily is trained to use a katana and could even use it to the point where she could kill off a horde. Emily is also trying to train herself blood manipulation. Which's blood danmaku turning them into swords and other things. Some random facts * Emily's hair is black even though her mother's hair was pink. This was due to her mother's hair being black at the time of birth. * Emily has been more successful on her genocide than her father being able to kill off three species or races. * Has been ranked on the tenth spot on Lucia's L.I.T.E. database because she only manages to rule over a multiverse, if not, two during her life, and coming at 2nd on the Anti-Fairy Bounty Board. If historians are to assume that she still lives to this day had it not been the constant Banner attacks, she would've been placed 5th on the L.I.T.E. database for being "excessively armed and dangerous against all species on a grand scale", and 1st place on the Anti-Fairy Bounty Board. * Has attempted to destroy Lucia in the past using a "superweapon" card during a brief war in late 2228. However, all it did was instead of blowing up Lucia's core, it raised the sea levels nearly to the point it can flood its capital on a daily basis and a mass flood worldwide that lasted until the end of 2229. Believing that she was successful at first, she made the Lucian government surrender Gensokyo back to the owner for a short while, and even then, it only made her nemesis even stronger because the lack of the polar caps and increased global temperatures has allowed the latter to expand militarily and economically. * Emily hates Jews while also being allied with nazis. Dwarves have been fallen in the victim of Emily's genocide which made the Goldhammer Dwarves react and become enemies with the Dominion * This could mean that Emily is a nazi and way more evil than the Anti Winx once thought. * Emily has no idea about the true Anti Winx even if their were many obvious hints of the Anti Winx's existence. Instead referring them as Anti Winxian Linphea, or by other colonies. Quotes * "You are a threat to the multiverse! You shouldn't even exist! You only exist to harm us... To hunt us down.. TO KILL US! Together with Varel! Like you always done! Why is everyone who comes in contact with you BLIND?!" ''Anti Winx "Everyone knows who you really are, stop hiding, you are evil you are genocidal and you only know how to murder." * ''"You OUTSIDER, we and the fairies will destroy you and nothing will be left in your nation." * "I'm going to exterminate their entire race..." Said Emily while the LEDR Soldiers aim their weapons at Balthazar and his group. "This conversation is over." Proof of actual genocidal intentions. (uncut quote) Relations Davide "My father and just like me fascist and hates democracy." Fairies My sisters, they love genocide. Hisaya Maaya "I'm not done with you yet! I'll destroy you and finally kill you and destroy you from existence outsider." Planet Lucia "Long time enemy, I'll take over you and destroy you, soon you outsiders will be destroyed and stop calling me fascist." Lucia "Of couse you are fascist eco fascist" Anti Winxian Linphea, Anti Winxian Sanus "The worst nation I've ever seen, you are literally the definition of outsiders @#$%@#$$!%@#$@!%%!#%@#%'!!!'" Anti Winx "Should we tell that we're the real nation?" Lucia "Nah let her be." Category:Characters